Slayer and Mutant
by mamaclaretta
Summary: After working alongside with other mutants for years, Ororo is finally desiring more than the life she has carved out for herself at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Feeling tired and bitter, what happens when she comes across an individual who is deemed as much as an outcast by society as she is?


Storm was the definition of beauty and grace. Her inner and outer strength combined making her an all-powerful mutant. Her duty, to work side by side with her mutant family, had always been fulfilled. Although she had the other mutants at her side, there was something missing. The thoughts of wanting possible love from another being had been repressed to the back of her mind, along with memories of people she had lost close to her. After years of work, Ororo would wake up and realize that her repressed memories could no longer be retained; she wanted to feel the burning desire of love and wanted to know what it felt like to be in love.

Waking up to another day with the mutants, Ororo sat at the edge of her bed letting her long grey hair fall to her shoulders as she sat up. Her emotions went from sad to angry, to sad again. Whenever she felt like this she would fly to the nearest body of water and release her stress in the form of rain clouds, lightning, or rain. She did not want to waken the other mutants with her weather patterns, so she decided to leave. As she was creeping past the halls on her way to the outside, Professor Xavier was in his wheelchair, rolling through the halls, and spotted Storm.

"Ororo, what are you doing up this early?" questioned the Professor.

"Might I ask you the same thing, Sir?" Ororo stated. "I have a lot on my mind. However, you have no need to worry. My thoughts will not interfere with my work ethic and working alongside the other mutants. I will overcome any possible troubles."

Professor Xavier looked at Storm with a hard glare. "Ororo, I want you to take some time off. You're one of the hardest working mutants. Get away and try to free your mind, figure out what you really want."

"That's where I'm on my way to go do right now Sir," stated Storm.

Ororo then flew off pass the Professor into the sky, with tears streaming down her face.

Floating in the sky conscious of where she was going but unconscious of why she was going there, Ororo flew to a large body of water that had not been inhabited by humans, and then released all her stress. With tears streaming down her face, her eyes glowed to a light grey, her hair flew upwards, and the sky immediately became dark. Small lightning bolts struck every few seconds. When she could no longer understand why she was angry, and had released all her stress, the weather patterns diminished as the sky slowly started to clear. Storm was lonely. She had the other mutants, but she did not have that one person she wanted to share her strong love with. Storm had been at the oasis all day, so when dusk had fallen, she flew up in the air, dried tears still visible on her face, and made her way back to the mutant lair.

While flying over the city, Storm had noticed a man chasing a strange looking being.

"He looks like a mutant," Storm stated within her mind.

As she flew in for a closer look, she saw the man chasing the being was wearing a black trench coat, with weaponry poking out of his pockets. After following them for a while, she realized the figure was headed straight toward the x-men lair. Right when the man in the trench coat had caught up with the figure and was about to attack, Storm flew in front of him and blocked the attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Storm.

Move, that's not what you think it is," stated the man.

"You humans disgust me," stated Storm. "Anyone different from the norm, you try to attack."

While Storm was talking to the man in the trench coat, the figure jumped on her and bit a deep gash in her arm. Storm wailed as blood started to gush through her suit. Before she was able to use her powers, the man in the trench coat jumped up and slashed the figure in the throat, ending his life, with a silver knife. The figure then slumped to the ground, with the knife still lodged in its neck.

"Name's Blade" stated the man in the trench coat, "and that wasn't a mutant I was trying to kill…it was a vampire."

All of a sudden the sky around them darkened and the sky had produced a cool crisp rain. Her light grey hair turned dark as it wet under the drops of rain. Storm covered her wound with her hand, feeling it getting cleansed with the drops she had just produced.

"What are you?" questioned Storm.

"I am a vampire slayer", answered Blade, "and I only try to kill the things that are dangerous to others." A moment of silence passed between the two—vampire slayer and mutant.

"I should treat that wound," Blade said as he stepped closer to observe it. "I can make the antidote if I had the proper lab equipment."

"Others do not save me, I save myself." stated Storm. She then flinched as her wound started to throb. She then gave in.

Looking straight into his eyes, she said "Follow me."

Blade followed the fierce mutant to the lab, curiously wanting to know more about her. Although she would not admit it, Storm wanted to know more about him as well.


End file.
